


[podfic] nothing on my tongue but hallelujah

by burnhamofvulcan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, But Still Hopeful, Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, brief mention of suicidal thoughts, meditation on humanity's capacity for evil, vague references to violence and war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan/pseuds/burnhamofvulcan
Summary: Podfic for somber_malachite's "nothing on my tongue but hallelujah""Crawly wanted the thick cover of alcohol back. He shouldn’t have been able to feel her suffering. He didn’t want to hear prayers. What good was it? He couldn’t pass on a message to anyone who could help, and he was quite convinced by now that no one in Heaven was interested in helping anyway.A look into Crowley's mind as he tries to cope with the worst side of humanity, remaining an optimist despite it all."





	[podfic] nothing on my tongue but hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [nothing on my tongue but hallelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340974) by [somber_malachite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somber_malachite/pseuds/somber_malachite). 



  
_cover art by[burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan)_

 **Text:** [nothing on my tongue but hallelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340974)

 **Author:** [somber_malachite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somber_malachite/pseuds/somber_malachite)

 **Reader:** [burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan)

 **Length:** 14:47

 **Download from Mediafire:** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/z8c7fayqx9yrb1y/nothing_on_my_tongue_but_hallelujah.mp3/file) | [audiobook (m4b)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8pkn1zxwdc2xfme/01_nothing_on_my_tongue_but_hallelujah.m4b/file)  


**Stream from Soundcloud:**

**Author's Note:**

> You know how you’re reading something and you feel it physically sometimes? Just, yeah, this fic hit on a lot of my pesky queer religious feelings.
> 
> Also, Cohen’s Hallelujah is one of my favorite songs. Anybody watching my Spotify activity while I was making this was going “either Hallelujah is a lot longer than I thought, or that’s the fifth time just now she’s played that.” 
> 
> Image in cover art is from a 1788 woodblock print by Kitagawa Utamaro.
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](https://chubbyaziraphale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
